Facebook en la Sociedad de Almas
by UselessWoman
Summary: Los Capitanes, Tenientes y algunos humanos descubren Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

El Facebook es peligroso en manos equivocadas.

**Ichigo Kurosaki**

4 horas ·

¿Qué es eso de Twitter? ¡A la mierda las redes sociales!

Me gusta· · Compartir

**Rukia Kuchiki** Sabía que tu intento de ser "popular" fracasaría, idioota.

3 horas · Me gusta 1

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¡Silencio, enana! A Mizuiro le funcionó...

3 horas · Me gusta

**Yuzu Kurosaki** Ichi-nii, no trates así a Kuchiki-san...

3 horas · Me gusta 1

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ella empezó!

3 horas · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki** Ahora quiero que imagines que te estoy sacando la lengua burlonamente. ¡No puedes tratar así a una dama, Kurosaki-kun~!

**Ichigo Kurosaki** NO ME DIGAS ASÍ.

3 horas · Me gusta 2

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** con **Matsumoto Rangiku**

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:10·

¡Matsumoto! ¡SAL DEL BAR Y VEN A TRABAJAR!

**Matsumoto Rangiku** ¡No use mayúsculas gritonas, Capitán...! ¿Y cómo supo que estaba en el bar? ¿Me está espiando?

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:12 · Me gusta

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** ¡Eso no te incumbe! Ahora mueve tu trasero hasta aquí si no quieres que se me agote la paciencia...

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:12 · Me gusta

**Matsumoto Rangiku** Ouch, ¡que malo eeees! Espiar a la gente no es actividad de un niño de su edad, Capitán...

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:14 · Me gusta

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** MATSUMOTO. Lo vi en una foto de Hisagi, ¿quién diablos querría espiarte? ¡Ven ahora!

15 de septiembre a la(s) 11:14 · Me gusta

* * *

**Hitsugaya Toshiro** agregó una nueva foto.

1 horas ·

Este es el papeleo que te está esperando, Matsumoto...~

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

**Matsumoto Rangiku** Usted no tiene corazón...

Me gusta · Responder 1 horas

* * *

**Kyoraku Shunsui** está en una relación con Nanao Ise

15 de septiembre a la(s) 12:00 · Me gusta 5

**Nanao Ise** ¿Qué le dije sobre entrar a mi cuenta sin mi permiso, Capitán?

12:02 · Me gusta

**Kyoraku Shunsui** Pero Nanao-chaaaaan~, solo quería hacer pública nuestra relación también en las redes sociales. Además, no se sabe que clase de persona loca y extraña puede agregarte...

12:02 · Me gusta

**Nanao Ise** ¿Qué relación? Nosotros tenemos una relación puramente laboral, déjese de juegos. Y, usted no está en la mejor posición de decir eso...

12:02 · Me gusta 6

**Kyoraku Shunsui** Nanao-chan, ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

12:03 · Me gusta

**Kyoraku Shunsui** NANAO-CHANNN.

12:04 · Me gusta

* * *

**Renji Abarai**

hace 30 minutos·

¡Cómo detesto estas reuniones...!

A Yachiru-chan, Zaraki Kempachi, Kyoraku Shunsui y dos personas más les gusta esto. ·Compartir

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Renji... ¿dónde está tu sentido de responsabilidad?

hace 20 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** PERO CAPITÁN...

hace 20 minutos · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki** ¡Renji, no le alces la voz a tu superior!

hace 19 minutos · Me gusta

**Byakuya Kuchiki** ¿Estás desafiandome, Teniente Abarai?

hace 19 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** USTED NO ENTIENDE

hace 18 minutos · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki** ¡RENJI!

hace 17 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** Es que se me trabó la tecla de las mayúsculas, ya lo arreglé, Capitán.

hace 15 minutos · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** ¿Capitán?

hace 14 minutos · Me gusta

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki**

1 horas ·

Creo que Renji está en problemas con Nii-sama...

A Byakuya Kuchiki y a Ichigo Kurosaki le gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¿Quién no está en problemas con tu hermano?

1 horas · Me gusta 5

**Byakuya Kuchiki** KUROSAKI.

1 horas · Me gusta


	2. Chapter 2

**Kira Izuru**

1 horas ·

EL CAPITÁN KUCHIKI ESTÁ PERSIGUIENDO A ABARAI POR TODO EL SERETEI, PASEN LA VOZ.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, a Ichigo Kurosaki y a dos personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¿No hay una opción de "me encanta"?

30 min · Me gusta 5

/

**KON-SAMA EL'SUPERIOR**

1 horas ·

Ichigo acaba de decir, y cito "Renji es un idiota, yo no me habría retractado, Byakuya se lo tenía bien merecido." _ ByakuyaKuchiki RenjiAbarai_

A Byakuya Kuchiki y a Renji Abarai les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** MALDITO PELUCHE, NO ES CIERTO.

1 horas · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** Ya verás, bastardo...

45 min · Me gusta 5

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Kurosaki Ichigo, no toleraré tales comentarios sobre mi persona.

30 min · Me gusta 2

**Ichigo Kurosaki** OH, VAMOS.

30 min · Me gusta 10

/

**Rukia Kuchiki **

hace 10 min ·

CHAPPY ES TAAAAN LINDO.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, Yachiru-chan, Unohana-sam personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ¿Aún obsesionada con ese conejito de mierda? ¡Vamos, Rukia! Supéralo.

hace 10 min · Me gusta

**Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo** ...

hace 10 min · Me gusta 6

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Te advertí que era un idiota...

hace 5 min · Me gusta

**Renji Abarai** RT.

hace 4 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** Esto no es Twitter, idiota. Y... ¡OYE!

hace 2 min · Me gusta

/

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ha publicado en el muro de **Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo**

**Ichigo Kurosaki **

hace 10 min ·

ENANA, NO SEAS INMADURA, CÁMBIA ESE NOMBRE, QUÍTATE LOS PUTOS AUDÍFONOS Y DÉJAME ABRIR EL PLACARD.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abara personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Renji Abarai** IDIOTA, no le hables así.

hace 6 min · Me gusta 2

**Byakuya Kuchiki** Es cierto, Kurosaki, fue única y exclusivamente tu culpa. Y, ¿QUÉ HACE MI HERMANA ES TU ARMARIO?

hace 6 min · Me gusta 1

**Renji Abarai** Ugh, yo... mejor... voy a hacer lo mio...

hace 6 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ELLA EMPEZÓ.

hace 5 min · Me gusta

**Byakuya Kuchiki** KUROSAKI.

hace 2 min · Me gusta

/

**Ulquiorra Cifer** ha publicado en el muro de **Ichigo Kurosaki**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

hace 3 min ·

Kurosaki Ichigo, escribo este mensaje con el fin de comunicarte que, tras una exhaustiva investigación de tus interacciones con Kuchiki Rukia, he determinado que sí fuiste el culpable de su enojo y que le deberías una disculpa.

A Byakuya Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, a Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchig personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

**Ichigo Kurosaki** JODER, ¿TU TAMBIÉN?

hace 2 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ESPERA. Ni siquiera te tengo agregado como amigo, ¿cómo puedes ver mis cosas?

hace 2 min · Me gusta

**Ichigo Kurosaki** ULQUIORRA, ¿ME STALKEASTE?

hace 1 min · Me gusta

**Ulquiorra Cifer** Eh... la magia del Hueco Mundo. Y... eh, no.

hace 1 min · Me gusta 3


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo Kurosaki ha publicado en el muro de Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 2 hs ·

TU HERMANO VA A DESTROZAR LA CASA SI NO SALES DEL PUTO ARMARIO AHORA.

A Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo, Renji Abarai y a dos personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

Ichigo Kurosaki NO SOLO PONGAS "ME GUSTA", JODER.

hace 2 hs · Me gusta 2

Ichigo Kurosaki ENANA. BASTA.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 1

Ichigo Kurosaki ¡RUUUUUUUUUUKIA!

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 1

Renji Abarai Y es por esta clase de cosas que es mi mejor amiga.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 5

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

1 horas ·

Es mas amiga mia que de el, quiero aclarar...

A Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo y a dos personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

Renji Abarai Cierto, su nombre de Facebook muestra en su totalidad cuanto te adora.

1 hs · Me gusta 2

Ichigo Kurosaki Renji... espero que por el bien de tu salud no nos cruzemos en la calle.

1 hs · Me gusta 5

/

Isshin Kurosaki agregó una nueva foto.

1 horas ·

NUESTRO HIJO ES UNA ABOMINACIÓN CON LAS MUJERES. DIOS MÍO. ¿QUÉ HEMOS CRIADO MASAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Me gusta · Comentar · Compartir

Ichigo Kurosaki ESAS NO SON COSAS PARA COMENTAR EN LA INTERNET, VIEJO CHIFLADO.

Me gusta · Responder 1 horas

Yuzu Kurosaki Ichi-nii, papá está gastando el poster de mamá con sus lagrimas.

Me gusta 2 · Reponder 30 min

Karin Kurosaki ESO, ICHI-NII. DEJA DE DARLE DISGUSTOS.

Me gusta 5 · Responder 30 min

Ichigo Kurosaki ME CAGO EN SUS DISGUSTOS.

Me gusta 2 · Responder 25 min

/

Rukia Kuchiki Odia'aIchigo ha cambiado su nombre a Rukia Kuchiki

Rukia Kuchiki

hace 30 min ·

ICHIGO ME COMPRÓ EL NUEVO PELUCHE DE CHAPPY. 3 3 3

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Nanao Ise, Yachiru y a dos personas másles gusta esto · Compartir

Ichigo Kurosaki Por fin volvió a la normalidad, dios santo.

hace 29 min · Me gusta 2

Abarai Renji No puedo creer que lograras comprarla...

hace 29 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki Es porque se lo que le gusta. ;)

hace 28 min · Me gusta 9

Byakuya Kuchiki ESPERO TE REFIERAS SOLO A SUS GUSTOS MATERIALES KUROSAKI, O SENTIRAS MI FURIA.

hace 28 min · Me gusta

Abarai Renji Y MI FURIA.

hace 27 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki )))))))))

hace 15 min

/

Inoue Orihime

hace 30 min ·

Fiufff. ¡Ya estan arreglados, que bien!

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Chad, Tatsuki Arisawa, Mizuiro y a dos personas más les gusta esto· Compartir

Ichigo Kurosaki Me costó sangre y sudor...

hace 29 min · Me gusta

Inoue Orihime ...

hace 29 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki No lo dije literal, Inoue.

hace 28 min · Me gusta 5

Inoue Orihime Uf, ¡que impresión!

hace 27 min · Me gusta

Chad Inoue... :facepalm:

hace 27 min · Me gusta 3

/

Grimmjow The'Badass Jaegerjaquez ha publicado en el muro de Ichigo Kurosaki

Grimmjow The'Badass Jaegerjaquez

hace 30 min ·

VAMOS A PELEAR, ICHIGO.

A Ulquiorra Cifer, Aizen Sosuke y a dos personas más les gusta esto· ·Compartir

Ikkaku Madarame A LA FILA, CAMPEÓN.

Hace 25 min · Me gusta 3

Byakuya Kuchiki Kurosaki Ichigo y yo tenemos un encuentro pendiente...

Hace 25 min · Me gusta

Abarai Renji No me dejen afuera...

Hace 25 min · Me gusta

Kurosaki Ichigo ¡Te patearé el culo donde prefieras, Renji! Dime el lugar.

Hace 25 min · Me gusta

Grimmjow The'Badass Jaegerjaquez OYE ICHIGO, NO ME IGNORES. IMBÉCIL.

Hace 25 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki ¿A QUIÉN MIERDA LE DICES IMBÉCIL, IDIOTA?

Hace 20 min · Me gusta

Abarai Renji Ohhhhh Ichigo, ¡fue de mala educación ignorar a mi Capitán! ByakuyaKuchiki

Hace 19 min · Me gusta 2

Byakuya Kuchiki Kurosaki...

Hace 19 min · Me gusta 1

Kurosaki Ichigo Renji... tienes todos los numeros de la lotería y el premio no va a gustarte.

Hace 19 min · Me gusta 8

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 10 min ·

Me encantaría saber por qué tengo agregado como amigo a Grimmjow. ¿Cuándo carajos hice eso?

Me gusta · · Compartir

Toshiro Hitsugaya No creo que hayas sido tan idiota como para compartir tu contraseña, Kurosaki...

hace 5 min · Me gusta 2

Ichigo Kurosaki ¡Toshiro! Cuanto tiempo...

hace 5 min · Me gusta

Toshiro Hitsugaya SE DICE CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA, KUROSAKI.

hace 5 min · Me gusta 10

Ichigo Kurosaki Si, si. Como sea...

hace 5 min · Me gusta 6

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 4 hs ·

No sabía que los demás también tenían Facebook... Esto va a ser un desastre.

A Hirako Shinji, Hiyori Sarugaki, Jackie Tristan y a cinco personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Urahara Kisuke ¡Nosotros también somos personas, Ichigo! ¿No es así, Yoruichi-san~? YoruichiShihoin

hace 4 hs · Me gusta 2

Yoruichi Shihoin ¡Eso, Ichigo! No arruines la fiesta...

hace 4 hs · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki ¿Yoruichi-san cuenta como una perso- Olvídenlo.

hace 4 hs · Me gusta

Yoruichi Shihoin Voy a permitir que borres el comentario y a pretender que no lo leí por tu bienestar :)

hace 4 hs · Me gusta 4

Nelliel Tu ¡Dejen en paz a Ichtzwigo!

hace 4 hs · Me gusta 1

Ichigo Kurosaki ¡Nel! ¿También tienes Facebook, eh?

hace 4 hs · Me gusta

Nelliel Tu ¡Claro que si! No vivo en una burbuja...

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

Ruruka Dokugamine ¿COMO QUE DESASTRE? ¡Aprecia el gesto de mandarte una solicitud, idiota!

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki Si, si...

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

/

Rukia Kuchiki

hace 3 hs ·

Ichigo por fin puede sentirse popular. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tambien me agregan a mi...

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Abarai Renji, KON-SAMA EL SUPERIOR y a tres personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Isshin Kurosaki MI HIJO AL FIN TIENE MUCHACHAS LINDAS EN SU FACEBOOK. Pero tu siempre serás mi favorita, Rukia-chan~

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 1

Karin Kurosaki La mia también si te soy sincera.

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 2

Rukia Kuchiki Debe estar orgulloso...

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 4

Ichigo Kurosaki TRAQUILIZATE DE UNA VEZ, VIEJO.

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 4

Ishida Uryuu Será que la mitad de las publicaciones de Kurosaki estan en tu muro, Kuchiki-san...

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

Riruka Dokugamine Si, no creas que nos interesa tu vida ni nada de eso... Hmph.

hace 2 hs · Me gusta

Nelliel Tu ¡Eso fue rudo! Pero... es un buen punto... ¿Cuál es tu relación con Itchzwigo?

hace 2 hs · Me gusta

Inoue Orihime ¡Muuuuy rudo, Riruka-chan!

hace 2 hs · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki ¡CALMENSE TODAS USTEDES!

hace 2 hs · Me gusta 3

Abarai Renji Tranquilo, casanova...

hace 2 hs · Me gusta 8

Rukia Kuchiki ...

hace 2 hs · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki NO SABRAS QUÉ TE GOLPEÓ, RENJI.

hace 2 hs · Me gusta

/

Toshiro Hitsugaya

hace 1 hs ·

Kurosaki nunca deja de traer problemas, eh...

A Karin Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki y a seis personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Karin Kurosaki Lamento lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez, Toshiro... No toda la familia es así.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 4

Toshiro Hitsugaya Lo sé. Tranquila...

hace 1 hs · Me gusta

Momo Hinamori ¿Kurosaki? ¡No sabía que tenía hermanas! Wooow.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta

Matsumoto Rangiku ¡Ah! ¡La niña de anteees! Holaaaaaaaaa.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 2

Toshiro Hitsugaya AL TRABAJO, MATSUMOTO.

hace 30 min · Me gusta

Matsumoto Rangiku A esto se le llama esclavitud, Capitán...

hace 29 min · Me gusta 3

Karin Kurosaki Ella me cae bien.

hace 28 min · Me gusta 5

Ichigo Kurosaki YO NO HICE NADA, KARIN.

hace 28 min · Me gusta

/

Abarai Renji

hace 20 min ·

Vayamos a lo importante... ¿Cuál es el nombre del club de fans de Ichigo?

A Rukia Kuchiki, Lisa Yadomaru, Ishida Uryuu y a cuatro personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Rukia Kuchiki ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo importante?

hace 19 min · Me gusta

Abarai Renji ¿A qué te refieres...?

hace 19 min · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki A que lo mas importante vendría a ser... ¿Qué frase le pondremos a la camiseta con la cara de Ichigo que serán la nueva sensación?

hace 18 min · Me gusta 4

Ichigo Kurosaki USTEDES DOS...

hace 18 min · Me gusta 2

Abarai Renji Esa es mi chica...

hace 18 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki ¿TU CHICA?

hace 17 min · Me gusta 5

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 10 min ·

No sé por qué siguen discutiendo sobre chicas si 100% soy gay...

A Grimmjow The'Badass JeagerJaquez, KON-SAMA EL SUPERIOR y a diez personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Grimmjow The'Badass JeagerJaquez Era hora de que saliera a la luz...

hace 10 min · Me gusta 2

KON-SAMA EL SUPERIOR ¡Ahora Onee-sama y Inoue-chan son solo mías!

hace 10 min · Me gusta

Abarai Renji ¡No toques a Rukia, peluche desgradable! Como sea, era hora , amigo...

hace 9 min · Me gusta

Inoue Orihime K-Kurosaki-kun...?

hace 9 min · Me gusta

Yoruichi Shiohin ESO EXPLICA MUCHO, SI.

hace 9 min · Me gusta 2

Urahara Kisuke Sip~

hace 9 min · Me gusta 1

Hirako Shinji Para tu proximo cumpleaños no pienso hacer otra pijamada...

hace 8 min · Me gusta 9

Hiyori Sarugaki ERES DESAGRADABLE, PELADO.

hace 8 min · Me gusta 2

Nelliel Tu ¡¿ITCHZWIGO?!

hace 8 min · Me gusta

Zaraki Kempachi ¡¿ICHIGO ES UNA FLORECITA?! JAJAJAJAJAJA

hace 8 min · Me gusta

Yachiru ESO ES RUDO, KEN-CHAJAJAJAJAJAJA

hace 7 min · Me gusta

Byakuya Kuchiki Kurosaki, nunca pensé...

hace 7 min · Me gusta 2

Toshiro Hitsugaya Lo mismo digo, Capitán Kuchiki...

hace 7 min · Me gusta

Yuzu Kurosaki ¡No tengas miedo de ser tu mismo, Ichi-nii!

hace 7 min · Me gusta 6

Isshin Kurosaki ¿¡HA SIDO TODO MI CULPA, MASAKI?!

hace 6 min · Me gusta

Karin Kurosaki RESPETA A TU HIJO, VIEJO.

hace 6 min · Me gusta 2

Ulquiorra CIfer Y yo revelé mi forma final ante ti...

hace 6 min · Me gusta 3

Aizen Sosuke Valió la pena, Ulquiorra.

hace 5 min · Me gusta 10

Ichigo Kurosaki ¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?

hace 4 min · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki Tu salida del closet, Ichigo...

hace 3 min · Me gusta 12

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 5 min ·

ME SIENTO COMPLETAMENTE HACKEADO.

A Rukia Kuchiki, Isshin Kurosaki y a diez personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

KON-SAMA EL SUPERIOR Es tarde para retractrse, Ichigo...

hace 5 min · Me gusta 8

/

Matsumoto Rangiku

hace 9 hs ·

ATENCIÓN SEÑORITAS. ¡Haremos el club de fans de Ichigo!

A Ikakku Madarame, Kira Izuru, Abarai Renji y a cinco personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Toshiro Hitsugaya Matsumoto... ¿estás publicando desde el baño?

hace 9 hs · Me gusta

Matsumoto Rangiku No estoy en el baño, fue una mentirita piadosa...

hace 9 hs · Me gusta 5

Matsumoto Rangiku ¡Es que si me viera con el movil mientras trabajamos me volvería a regañar!

hace 9 hs · Me gusta

/

Rukia Kuchiki

hace 8 hs

No puedo creer que realmente lo hicieran... el club.

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Abarai Renji, Karin Kurosaki y a cuatro personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Yachiru Heehee. ¿Rukia-chan está contenta con su posición de Vice-Presidenta?

hace 8 hs · Me gusta 8

Inoue Orihime Kuchiki-san es la.. Vice-Presidenta, ¿eh?

hace 8 hs · Me gusta

Nelliel Tu ¡Yo debería ser la Vice-Presidenta!

hace 8 hs · Me gusta

Riruka Dokugamine No sé, alguien más, ella no lo apreciaría tanto como otras personas. N-No es que yo quiera serlo ni nada...

hace 8 hs · Me gusta 1

Yachiru ¡Como Presidenta puedo elegir a quien yo quiera! Hum.

hace 8 hs · Me gusta 5

Riruka Dokugamine ¿Y quién te ha nombrado a ti Presidenta?

hace 8 hs · Me gusta 1

Nanao Ise Yachiru-chan es la Presidenta de muchas mas Asociaciones. Está capacitada.

hace 8 hs · Me gusta 4

Rukia Kuchiki Teniente Nanao, ¿por qué está usted también en el club?

hace 8 hs · Me gusta

Nanao Ise Soy la tesorera designada, la Presidenta combinó este club con la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami...

hace 8 hs · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki Eso significa que...

hace 8 hs · Me gusta

Matsumoto Rangiku ¡Heeeeeeey! Amo esta clase de grupos. Tenemos que elegirnos un buen nombre...

hace 7 hs · Me gusta

Nemu Hola.

hace 7 hs · Me gusta

Soi Fong No ha quedado opción.

hace 7 hs · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki Ustedes...

hace 7 hs · Me gusta

/

Zaraki Kempachi ha publicado en el muro de Yachiru

Zaraki Kempachi

hace 6 hs ·

¿Tu también estás en el club de Ichigo?

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki y a cinco personas más les gusta esto.

Yachiru ¡No te preocupes, Ken-chan! Yo sigo siendo tu fan número 1. Hehe~

hace 6 hs · Me gusta 5

Yachiru Además, me darán dulces...

hace 6 hs · Me gusta

Zaraki Kempachi Así que de eso se trataba...

hace 6 hs · Me gusta 10

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 5 hs ·

Cada día entiendo menos a las muejeres.

A Abarai Renji, Rukia Kuchiki, Urahara Kisuke y a cuatro personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Rukia Kuchiki No nos metas a todas en la misma bolsa, idiota...

hace 5 hs · Me gusta

Abarai Renji Tal vez se deba a tu nueva orientación sexual.

hace 5 hs · Me gusta 8

Ichigo Kurosaki RENJI, PEDAZO DE...

hace 5 hs · Me gusta

/

Nanao Ise

hace 4 hs ·

Bueno, esto es importante. ¿Cuál será nuestro nombre?

A Nelliel Tu, Yachiru, Matsumoto Rangiku y a cuatro personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Nelliel Tu ¡Podemos ser El Club de las Fresitas de Itchzwigo!

hace 4 hs · Me gusta 2

Yachiru ¡Club Cabeza de Piña!

hace 4 hs · Me gusta

Matsumoto Rangiku Eso sería más un grupo para Renji...

hace 4 hs · Me gusta 3

Yachiru Ah, si...~

hace 4 hs · Me gusta

Riruka Dokugamine Berrie-chan Fan's Club es muuuuuy lindo.

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 5

Inoue Orihime ¡Me encanta! O... ¡Ichifresitas!

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki Relamente les está gustando esto...

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

Abarai Renji ¿Por qué esa obsesión con el inglés?

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 3

Riruka Dokugamine Ehm, todo suena mas lindo en inglés... no sé.

hace 3 hs · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki Tiene un buen punto ahí.

hace 3 hs · Me gusta 2

/

Yachiru

hace 1 hs

¡Podemos usar la mansión de Byakkun para este club también!

A Nanao Ise, Matsumoto Rangiku, Yoruichi Shoin y a cuatro personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Byakuya Kuchiki No me parece.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta

KON-SAMA EL SUPERIOR Ichigo dijo que era una buena idea...

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 3

Abarai Renji Me dijo lo mismo.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 2

Yachiru ¡Está decidido!

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 5

Byakuya Kuchiki Kurosaki...

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 2

Ichigo Kurosaki HIJOS DE...

hace 1 hs · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki ICHIGO, NO HABLES ASÍ IMBECIL.

hace 1 hs · Me gusta 2

Ichigo Kurosaki PERO YO NO DIJE...

hace 1 hs · Me gusta

Yuzu Kurosaki ICHI-NII.

hace 45 min · Me gusta 1

Isshin Kurosaki MASAKI, YA NO PUEDO MAAAAAAAAAAAS.

hace 44 min · Me gusta

Karin Kurosaki ICHI-NII NO DE NUEVO.

hace 40 min · Me gusta

Toshiro Histugaya Mira que hacer esas cosas a un Capitán...

hace 40 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki TOSHIRO YO NO...

hace 40 min · Me gusta

Toshiro Hitsugaya CAPITÁN HITSUGAYA.

hace 39 min · Me gusta 2

Matsumoto Rangiku ICHIGO, EL CAPITÁN DESPUÉS SE DESQUITA CONMIGO...

hace 38 min · Me gusta

Toshiro Hitsugaya MATSUMOTO.

hace 38 min · Me gusta

Matsumoto Rangiku TE LO DIJE.

hace 37 min · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki YA ESTÁ. YA ESTOY HARTO.

/

Ichigo Kurosaki

hace 20 min ·

Dulce venganza. (:

A Rukia Kuchiki le gusta esto · Compartir

Abarai Renji ...

hace 19 min · Me gusta

Rukia Kuchiki Corre.

hace 19 min · Me gusta

/

Urahara Kisuke

hace 10 min ·

Tenemos visita en la tienda por el resto de la temporada~ ¡Será divertido!

Tenías razón IchigoKurosaki, se acobardó un poco al principio cuando fui a buscarlo a la Sociedad de Almas...

Como sea, ¡será un entrenamiento SUUUPER intensivo!

Lo encerraré en el enorme sótano para que no hayan inconvenientes.

A Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Yoruichi Shioin y a dos personas más les gusta esto · Me gusta

Ichigo Kurosaki Te dije que se arrepentiría rápido. Como sea, mas tarde sé que va a estar agradecido. Encargate de Renji un tiempo, Urahara-san... (:

hace 10 min · Me gusta 3

Urahara Kisuke (:

hace 10 min · Me gusta

Abarai Renji SAQUENME DE ESTE LUGAR.

hace 10 min · Me gusta

/

Kurotsuchi Mayuri

hace 10 min

Agradezco la amabilidad el Shinigami Sustituto de prestarme a su alma modificada para mis próximos dos experimentos e investigación. Lo aprobecharé al máximo.

A Nemu, Ichigo Kurosaki, Nanao Ise y a cuatro personas más les gusta esto · Compartir

Nemu Muchas gracias.

hace 9 min · Me gusta 2


End file.
